Summer Bike Ride
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a wonderful summer together, until Blaine suggests a bike ride. Just one thing: Kurt can't ride a bike...very fluffy. Klaine.


**This is something I've been planning for a while - ever since Muchacha10 released a sketch dump with a bike ride drawing in it! I will put the fanart link on my profile so you can see it. **

**GLEE**

The summer had been a dream for Kurt so far. While he always had a lot of fun during his summer vacations, either hanging out with Mercedes or taking trips with his dad, this one was shaping up to be the best by far.

Because he had a boyfriend to spend it with.

He and Blaine could spend hours together, every day. They didn't have school or Glee to keep them from each other. Blaine had even been allowed to stay over at the Hummel house a few times (in Finn's room when it came time for bed, however, Burt's rules).

They did so many things together - hung out in the park, went on dates, went swimming with the rest of New Directions to the river - it seemed like the possibilities had been endless. Blaine had suggested that today, they go to his house. He had a surprise.

"What is it, Blaine?" laughed Kurt as Blaine pulled them through his living room and then to the garage.

"I've been wanting to this for ages," said Blaine with a grin. He dropped Kurt's hand and disappeared around his car. When he came back around, he was pushing a bright blue bike.

Kurt's smile fell.

"I have one for you, too," said Blaine with a smile. "I thought we could maybe ride around and then go to the park or something. They have swings and I know how much you love swings." When he finally noticed Kurt's expression, his grin fell somewhat. "Do you…not want to?"

"It's not that!" said Kurt quickly. He turned a bright shade of read and leaned up against the wall. "I just…_Idon'tknowhowtorideabike_," he said in one breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't know how to ride a bike," he said, still blushing. It was so…embarrassing. He was seventeen and didn't know how to ride a bike. Really. "I just…my dad tried to teach me, when I was younger, but then I kept falling and after awhile I just refused to get back on."

"Oh," said Blaine. He frowned and kicked up the bike stand, then walked over to Kurt, sliding his arms around his waist. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Kurt."

"But it is," said Kurt. "I mean, I never really missed riding a bike, but I mean, it was just a way I wasn't like all the other boys. They were always riding around on their bikes or skateboards after school. I just…stayed inside, I guess," mumbled Kurt, his forehead resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why don't a teach you?" asked Blaine brightly, pulling away from Kurt with a grin.

"I don't know…" said Kurt eyeing the bike with distaste and…well, fear. The memory of falling down was still fresh in his mind, though it was over half a lifetime ago. "I just…when I'm in control of the bike, I panic."

Blaine had a thoughtful look on his face, then he snapped his fingers. "I know! We'll take it slow. Follow me." Blaine walked over, kicked up the bike stand and wheeled the bike out of the garage. Kurt followed, as he said, but hesitantly. Blaine lifted his leg over the bike and settled on the black seat. "Get on," he said with a grin.

"_What_?" said Kurt, his eyes wide. "_Where_?"

"On the bike handles," said Blaine with a smile. "You won't be control of the bike, I will, and I've been riding a bike without training wheels since I was 3. You can get used to the feeling of being on a bike, before you ride one yourself." Kurt still looked frightened, so Blaine reached up from the handle and grabbed his hand gently. "I'll take care of you, Kurt. Nothing bad will happen."

Kurt stayed quite still for a long moment before finally taking a step forward. He dropped Blaine's hand and walked to the front of the bike. He turned around and awkwardly pulled himself up the bike. Blaine helped him find his balance sitting on the small space on the handle bars.

"Good?" asked Blaine.

"I guess," sighed Kurt. "Just…please don't go too fast."

"Gotcha," said Blaine.

Then he started to pedal slowly down his driveway and onto the sidewalk. Kurt let out a small squeak as his stomach flipped from the movement. He reached back and clutched the handles tightly. He felt Blaine's hands cover his and Kurt slowly looked back. Blaine was smiling at him.

Kurt looked back to the front, grinning his teeth. The feeling of moving through the air was new and scary. He could hear the clicking of the bike's wheels beneath him and Blaine's steady breathing behind him. In front of him, the world passed by quickly.

The breeze created by the movement was actually…nice. It was a hot and humid summer day in Ohio, obviously, but the wind made his hair flutter on his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and let the breeze tickle his face.

"Oh," said Kurt.

"You alright?" asked Blaine, a bit worried.

"It feels like I'm flying," whispered Kurt.

Blaine looked away from the sidewalk in front of him for a moment and up at Kurt. His boyfriend had a serene smile on his face and his eyes closed. His cheeks were tinged pink and he was _beautiful_.

Blaine laughed and pedaled just a little faster; Kurt didn't notice. He just giggled at the increase in wind.

Blaine rode the bike around his neighborhood, and then over to the local park. There were a few kids playing around on the far side, on the jungle gym. Blaine kicked out the stand and Kurt opened his and looked around. "Oh, we're here," he said.

"Yes," Blaine laughed. He stood off the bike and went around to the front, helping Kurt down. His legs were a little shaky and he fell against Blaine with a giggle. "So, how was it?"

"It was fantastic," said Kurt. "I might never want to learn to ride myself, though, riding with you is much more fun."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I wouldn't complain about that," he said, "Now, ready for the swings?"

"Obviously," said Kurt.

"Race you!" shouted Blaine, dropping his hand and running toward the empty swings.

"Cheater! My legs are jelly right now!" exclaimed Kurt from behind him. Blaine was already at the swings, jumping on the best one when Kurt was only half way. The other boy finally got there, his legs still shaking.

"I won; you have to push me," said Blaine with an innocent expression.

"You are a piece of work, Blaine Warbler," teased Kurt.

"Hey, I drove is here, I deserve a break," said Blaine.

"I suppose," sighed Kurt. He stood behind Blaine and pulled the swing back by the chains. "Just a few pushes, then I'm getting on my own."

"I promise to push you later," said Blaine as he came back and felt Kurt push him gently on his lower back.

"Deal," laughed Kurt.

When Blaine was swinging backward a few pushes later, he turned his face to the side and kissed Kurt's cheek before once again swinging forward. When he came back, Kurt was gone, instead sitting beside him on his own swing. "Piece of work," Blaine heard him mutter again.

**FIN**

**Hope you like!**


End file.
